gleefandomcom-20200222-history
One of Us
One of Us by Joan Osborne is featured in Grilled Cheesus, the third episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, and Tina. The kids are initially not allowed to sing religious songs, but Sue (who sees the performance and is moved by its compassion) tells Will that she will not report him for letting the glee club perform the song. After the song, it cuts to Kurt next to Burt's bedside in the hospital, as the episode comes to an end. Lyrics Tina: If God had a name What would it be? And would you call it to his face? If you were faced with him in all his glory What would you ask if you had just one question? Finn with New Directions: And yeah, yeah God is great Yeah, yeah God is good Yeah, yeah Rachel with Finn and New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah What if God was one of us Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make his way home Tryin' to make his way home Kurt (with Quinn): (If God had a face) What would it look like? And (would you want to see?) If seeing meant that you would (have to believe) In things like heaven (and in Jesus and the Saints) And (all the Prophets) Finn with New Directions: And yeah, yeah God is great Yeah, yeah God is good Yeah, yeah Rachel with Finn, Mercedes, and New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah What if God was one of us Rachel with Finn New Directions (with Mercedes): Just a slob like one of us Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make his way (home) Tryin' to make his way home Back up to heaven all alone Nobody callin' on the phone (Mercedes: Phone) 'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome Finn with New Directions (with Rachel): And yeah, yeah God is great Yeah, yeah (God is good) Finn and Rachel (and Mercedes) with New Directions: Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Mercedes: Yeah) Rachel with Finn and New Directions (Mercedes): What if God was one of us (What if God was one of us) (Rachel: Oh) Just a slob like one of us (Just a slob like one of us) (Rachel: Oh) Just a stranger on the bus Tryin' to make his way home (Tryin' to make his way home) Just tryin' to make his way home (Tryin' to find his way home) Rachel (with New Directions): Just (like a holy rollin' stone) (Mercedes: Like a holy rollin' stone) Finn with New Directions (with Mercedes): Back up to (heaven all alone) Rachel and New Directions (Mercedes): Just tryin' to make his way home (Way home, ooh) Tina (New Directions): (Yeah, yeah, God is great) Nobody callin' on the phone (Yeah, yeah, God is good) 'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Trivia *The fourth group number in the show with all black and white outfits; the first one being Keep Holding On, the second being Hello, Goodbye, the third being Toxic, the fifth being Fix You, and the sixth being This Is the New Year. *This is the second song where Sue shows compassion for the club, the first being To Sir, with Love in Journey. *This is the first song Quinn sings in Season Two. *This is the first time Quinn has a solo in a group number where all the members of New Directions (boys and girls) are on the stage. **Her previous group numbers were group numbers sung only by the girls, except for Kurt, who was a soloist in Bad Romance. Gallery One-of-Us-glee-16156310-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16156320-2100-1454.jpg One-of-Us-glee-16157666335-2100-1454.jpg Tumblr ma1tsepJO81r8m7ivo3 250.gif One of us2.jpg ONNNNEEEOFFFFUSSS.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m30s82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m13s193.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m11s169.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m04s102.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-10-18h15m02s73.jpg tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo12 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo13 r1 250.gif tumblr mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo14 r1 250.gif OOU2.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m30s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m22s164.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m16s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h21m09s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m59s196.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m50s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m46s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m43s40.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m38s239.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-18-14h20m34s211.jpg 2LilyOOU.gif one of us.jpg one of us.jpg one of us.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two